


Snow

by vjs2259



Series: B5 Christmas [4]
Category: Babylon Five
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vjs2259/pseuds/vjs2259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minbar, 2272. David Sheridan's POV. He's about 10 here.</p><p>Christmas isn't Christmas without any snow. Is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

 

"Snow falls rarely on Minbar, except in the high mountains, and the western forests. The trees there are evergreen, but have razor sharp leaves, and the snow is dangerous when it hides the cutting branches. Small animals avoid the forest floor in the snow. A misstep, and they can be gravely injured."

"What about the people? Do people live in the forests?"

  
The boy and his tutor sat opposite each other, cross-legged on the floor of a small study room in Ranger headquarters. Squares of colored light from a high window filled the space between them.

  
"Some do. But they are used to the trees, and respect them. They wear protective clothing when they need to go out in the snow. Thick layers of black man'tala fabric, tough, and hard to cut through."

  
"Are the trees useful? Is the wood used for building, or burning? Is there a fruit or nut that comes from these trees?"

  
"The wood is burned for heat and light by some. They say the wood speaks as it burns, whispering tales of long ago, of those who lived in the forest in past ages. It smells like senn'tha, the spice that flavours Festival cakes, although it not related to that plant. There is a nut that the tree produces in its cycle of life, but we do not eat it. Some animals do, however, and it makes new trees, which is its purpose."

 

"I would like to see the snow. My father describes it often."

 

"It snows more often on his homeworld. I have seen pictures of it coating the roads and houses. Very pretty." The tutor rose to his feet. "Your lessons are finished early today. That will give you time to prepare for your holiday."

 

"There's not much to do since no one else celebrates with us. Besides, no one will be home yet."

 

"I am sure you will put your free time to good use."

 

The boy nodded. "I'll check in on my parents on my way back to our rooms. Maybe they will be done early as well."

 

************************

 

"Mama, has it ever snowed here?"

 

"Once, when I was a child, younger than you are now. My father and mother took me out for a walk, although it was after dark. There were many people outside, wondering at the beauty of the falling crystals, like tiny stars drifting down to earth. It did not last long, however, and by morning it was gone."

 

"I would like it to snow for Christmas. That's all I want."

 

"It is not wise to make statements like that, my son. There is always something else to want, and your wanting will not affect the weather in any case. Now, you must leave me to my work. There is much I need to do before the end of day."

 

"Yes, Mama."

 

***********************

 

"Papa, do you think it will snow tomorrow? You said it doesn't seem like Christmas without snow, and it never snows here."

 

"Christmas comes without snow in many places, even on Earth. It's not the snow, or the presents, or the decorations that make it Christmas. It's how the holiday makes you feel inside, not what's happening outside."

 

"If that's so, why do we bother with those things?"

 

"I suppose because we like them, and because they are part of tradition. They remind me of my home, and my family, and family is what's important at Christmas. Now, scoot. I have a lot to get done yet."

 

"Yes, Papa. I'll see you at home."

 

"I may be late tonight. You'd best get to bed early, even if I'm not back yet. I'll look in on you when I get home."

 

"Yes, Papa."

 

***********************

 

The next morning was Christmas. His parents had worked late into the night, and although he'd tried to stay awake until they got home, he'd fallen asleep without hearing them arrive back. He knew they'd come into his room, for there were a few carefully wrapped gifts on the table by the side of his bed.

He got up quietly, knowing it was early and not wanting to wake them. Pulling on his robe, and tucking his feet into slippers, he walked out into the living area and headed for the large window which looked out into the gardens below. There was no snow.

 

Looking around, he saw the green crystal tree, a gift from his mother to his father, standing on the low table in front of the couch. He couldn't remember a Christmas without that tree on display. He wondered what a Christmas without it would be like. It glittered in the sunlight coming through the window, casting pools of green light on the floor. The candles were out, and wouldn't be lit again until the evening. Hearing noises from his parent's bedroom, he went over to the door and knocked softly.

 

"Come in." His parents voices overlapped and wove together in greeting, as he climbed into bed with them. His father lifted him into the space between their warm bodies, and he snuggled down into his mother's open arms.

 

"We have a surprise for you," his mother said, her eyes sparkling.

 

"I saw the presents," he answered, looking up in to their faces, first at one, then at the other.

 

"It's not something we could wrap," his father said. "It's just that we've cleared out our schedules for the next three days, both your mother and I. No work, no papers, no reading, no conferences. Nothing but time together, just the three of us. We can do anything you want."

 

"Can we go to the mountains? Can we go where there's snow?"

 

"We can try," his mother said. "There is no guarantee there will be any snow there, but the trip away would be welcome. I have not had much chance to show either of you the beauty of my world. I would like that."

 

Her voice was low and full of memories. He wondered if his mother missed her mother and father, like his father missed his parents back on Earth. Suddenly his heart almost hurt, it was so full. Everything he wanted was right here.

 

He beamed at the two of them. "Even if we don't find any snow, this is the best present ever. All of us together, with no lessons and no work." He looked at his father, and asked, with a winning smile and a wheedling tone, "Papa, if I'm careful, and do everything you say, can I help pilot the flyer? Please?"

 

 


End file.
